


Have Courage and Be Kind

by Jess_writes_fanfics_now



Category: Cinderella (2015), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Disney, Disney Movies, F/F, Fantasy, Illustrated Fic, Princess Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_writes_fanfics_now/pseuds/Jess_writes_fanfics_now
Summary: Cinderella, but with a She Ra twist. Adora, orphaned and left in the custody of her evil stepmother, Shadow Weaver, meets a mysterious girl in the woods.Princess Catra is hunting in the woods one day, and happens across a mysterious maiden, whom she falls in love with at first sight. She holds a ball, in hopes that they will meet again.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. Have Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my self-indulgent fanfic. I am by no means a writer, but I wanted to use this fanfic and platform as an outlet for my angst. Also disclaimer, almost ALL of the dialogue is taken directly from the live action Cinderella movie by Disney. The idea for this came from a drawing that I'm currently workin on, so I'll probably be adding little illustrations to this later on.

Once upon a time, there was a girl called Adora. She saw the world not always as it was, but perhaps as it could be, with just a little bit of magic. To her mothers, Mara and Hope, she was a princess. True, she had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but she was the ruler of her own little kingdom, whose borders were the house and meadow on the forest’s edge where her people had lived for generations. Hope was a merchant who went abroad and brought tribute back from all of Adora’s subject lands.  
“Adora! Mara! Where are my beautiful girls?” Hope called out as she rode up the path towards their home. Adora ran towards the voice and was swept off her feet by her mother who was just as excited to see her. Adora missed Hope terribly when she was away, but she knew she would always return. 

“There she is!”

“Mama! Welcome home!” 

“How are you? You’ve grown, haven’t you now?” Adora wore the widest smile on her face. Serenia, Hope’s travel companion, walked up beside them and handed Hope a small box. 

“What is that?” Adora looked at the small box curiously. 

“This? I found it hanging on a tree. I think there may be something inside.” Hope opened the box to reveal a pink paper butterfly attached to a wire. 

“It’s so pretty!” Adora’s eyes sparkled as she held the small paper butterfly in her hands. 

“In the First Ones’ language, that is å ßµ††êr£l¥” 

Hope felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet the gaze of her wife, Mara. They exchanged a quick kiss before each taking one of Adora’s hands and walking towards the house. All was as it should be. They knew themselves to be the most happy of families, to live as they did and to love each other so.

Mara gently laid an exhausted Adora in her bed and began to sing her to sleep. 

“Lavender’s green dilly dilly, lavender’s blue, you must love me dilly dilly, for I love you”

She leaned over to press a gentle kiss onto Adora’s forehead before tiptoeing out of the room. As she was beginning to close the door however, a dizzy spell came over. She hit the ground with a loud thud, which caused Hope to come rushing to her aid. But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy. And so it came to Adora’s home. 

A week later, Adora stood anxiously by the door to her parents’ room. The door creaked open and out came Hope, followed by a healer from Mystacor. 

“I’m so sorry”, the healer said. 

“Thank you. This must have been very difficult for you” Hope replied, solemnly. She turned towards where Adora was standing. “Come.” She held out her hand to her daughter, who nervously took it. She followed Hope back into the room, to see Mara lying in their bed. As Adora got closer, she could see how weak and frail her mother had become. 

“Adora. Adora my darling” Mara whispered. “I want to tell you a secret. A great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. You must always remember this: Have courage, and be kind.” Adora stared at her with tears forming in her eyes. “You have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body, and it has power. More than you know. And magic”, Mara added with a weak smile.

“Magic?” Adora questioned.

“Truly. Have courage and be kind, my darling. Will you promise me?”

“I promise.” Adora could feel Hope’s hand begin to tremble. A tear slipped from her eye.

“Good”, Mara replied. “I must go very soon, my love. Please forgive me.” 

“Of course I forgive you” Adora leaned her head on her mother’s chest and heard her faint heartbeat. Mara held her daughter close and Hope protectively wrapped her arms around them. 

Time passed, and pain turned to memory. In her heart, Adora stayed the same. For she remembered the promise to her mother. Have courage, and be kind. Hope, however, was very much changed, but she hoped for better times.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets her new stepmother and step-siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I didn't expect anyone to actually read/like this fic, but thanks for all the support! Also I know it would have made more sense for Catra to be Lucifer but since this is a Catra/Adora love story, I decided to make Kyle the poor cat instead. Hehe enjoy!
> 
> Also if you wanna see some more She Ra art, follow me here on my twitter! https://twitter.com/kaifu_ato

Adora sat on the couch across from Hope in their living room. In her left hand she held a book, and she used her right to gesture wildly as she narrated the story to her mother. 

“And then the legendary warrior, She Ra, raised her sword to the heavens and shouted ‘FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL’” Adora pumped her fist into the air. Hope chuckled softly and Adora snapped the book closed and placed it on the table in front of her. “Thus ends She Ra and the Princesses of Power for today. I do love a happy ending, don’t you?”

“They’re quite my favorite sort” Hope replied with a timid smile.

“As well they should be.”

“Adora” Hope started nervously. “It has come to my conclusion that it’s time, perhaps, to begin a new chapter.”

“Indeed, mother?”

“You’ll recall that some time ago, in my travels, I made the acquaintance of Lord Hordak.”

“Yes… the master of the Horde Estate, is he not?” Adora acknowledged, warily.

“Was.” Hope looked down at her feet. “The poor man has died, alas. His widow, an honorable woman, finds herself alone, though still in the prime of her life.” Adora’s eyes widened for a second, but her expression was replaced with a sad, but knowing smile.

“You’re worried about telling me, but you mustn’t be. Not if it will lead to your happiness.”

“Yes. Happiness.” Hope looked up to meet her daughter’s eyes, wide with tears forming at the corners. “Do you think I may be allowed one last chance, even though I thought such things were done with for good?”

“Of course I do, mother.” Adora stood and walked over to sit next to her mother. She hadn’t seen Hope filled with so much ambition and optimism in many moons. She took her hands into her own. 

“She’ll merely be your stepmother. And you’ll have two lovely siblings to keep you company!”

***  
Adora stood next to Hope on the steps in front of her home as she watched a chocolate colored horse haul a decently sized carriage towards them. Hope leaped towards the carriage and graciously shook hands with the coachman, thanking him for bringing her new family to her safely. Hope moved to open the door and held out his hand to assist what Adora presumed to be her new step-siblings, out of the carriage. 

“Welcome, welcome!” Hope gleefully shouted.

“Have courage, be kind” Adora chanted under her breath as she took a few steps towards them. For siblings, they looked strikingly different from each other. One was a girl, slightly shorter than herself, with carefully braided hair and a permanent scowl on her face. The other was a lizard-looking boy who’s expressions Adora couldn’t read at all. They seemed to notice Adora walking towards them and turned to whisper loudly to each other.

“She’s built like a man! Look at those shoulders and those muscular arms!” The girl stated quite presumptuously. The lizard boy mumbled something back in a language that only his sister seemed to understand. The tone wasn’t very encouraging, however.

“Greetings! My name is Adora. It’s so lovely to meet you both” Adora interrupted with a kind smile. The girl crossed her arms and Adora watched as her eyes scanned from the top of her head to where her shoes met the dirt. 

“You’re very nice”, the girl replied in a slightly annoyed tone. The lizard boy next to her made some growling noises. “ He says you have pretty hair”, the girl translated.

“Thank you”

“You should have it styled.”

“I’m sure you’re right” Adora responded with slight embarrassment. “Would you like a tour of the house?” The lizard boy leaned towards the girl and grumbled something into her ear. 

“She wants to show us around her farmhouse”, the girl whispered loud enough so Adora could hear as well. “She’s proud of it, I think.” The two began bickering with one another and seemed to forget that Adora was standing there. Adora’s attention shifted as she saw a dark figure emerging from the carriage. She presumed that the woman was her stepmother-to-be. She wore a dark purple dress that seemed to go nicely with her black hair, which cascaded down her back. The bottom half of her face was covered by a white silk cloth. She was beautiful, Adora thought to herself. Beautiful in a striking, yet terrifying way. 

“How charming. How perfectly charming.” The woman spoke with a deep, commanding voice. Her stepmother-to-be was a woman of keen feeling and refined taste. And she, too, had known grief, but she wore it wonderfully well. She looked over to see Adora looking at her with a slight blush on her cheeks. “You did not say your daughter was so beautiful.”

“She takes after her…” Hope trailed off, realizing how inappropriate her comment was, especially as welcoming the new widow to her home. 

“Her mother” The woman finished for her. “Just so.” She pulled on a leash that seemed to lead into the carriage. The tug caused a cat to come tumbling out. “Kyle! Behave”, she reprimanded the poor animal. Hope led the group inside their home and the newcomers took in their surroundings intently. 

“How long has your family lived here?” Adora’s new step-sister asked Hope.

“Over 200 years.” Hope responded, proudly.

“And in all that time, they never thought to decorate?”

“Lonnie, Hush”, Her stepmother rebuked. “They’ll think you are in earnest.”

***  
Months passed, and Adora’s stepmother, high-spirited lady that she was, set out to restore laughter to the house. She threw parties and gatherings and brought nobles from all across Etheria into their humble home. As lively as it was, Adora grew exhausted from the constant social interactions being thrown her way. At night, all she wanted to do was sneak out to the garden and talk to her animal friends. This night, however, she noticed that Hope was also avoiding the crowd. Adora walked upstairs to her mother’s study and peeked her head inside. 

“You’re missing the party”

“I imagine it’s much like all the other ones.” Hope looked up from the work on her desk with a sad smile. “And I’m leaving first thing, Adora” Adora’s eyes filled with sorrow.

“No, but you’re-”

“Hardly back from the last trip.” Hope finished for her. 

“Do you have to go?”

“It’s just a few months, my darling. What would you like me to bring you home from abroad? You know your siblings… step-siblings, have asked for parasols and pocket knives. What will you have?”

Adora pondered for a moment and sat herself on the desk. “Bring me the first branch your shoulder brushes on your journey.” Hope looked at her daughter with a confused expression.

“Thats a curious request.”

“Well you’ll have to take it with you on your way and think of me when you look at it. And when you bring it back, it means that you’ll be with it” Adora choked back a sob before adding “and that’s what I really want” She threw her arms around Hope’s neck. “For you to come back. No matter what.” Hope stroked her daughter’s long, blonde hair and whispered into her ear, “I will.”


	3. I Promise

Adora watched as Hope and Serenia loaded their bags onto the horses. The pit in her stomach grew deeper, as the time for her mother’s departure drew nearer. Hope gave her horse, Swifty, a pat on his flank before turning to say goodbye to her daughter one last time. 

“Adora, while I’m away, I want you to be good to your stepmother and step-siblings, even though they may be… trying at times.” Hope gave her daughter a wishful smile. 

“I promise”

“Thank you. I will always leave a part of me behind, Adora. Remember that. And your mother’s here too, though you see her not.” Adora could feel the tears forming in her eyes. “She is the very heart of this place. And that’s why we must cherish this house, always, for her.”

Adora was pulled into a tight embrace by Hope. “I miss her. Very much.” Hope pulled away and gave her daughter a loving kiss on the forehead. Adora, tears streaming down her face, felt a dark energy radiating from behind her. Perhaps Lady Weaver had overheard their heartfelt conversation. Hope gave Adora one last smile before turning to mount her horse. 

“Remember the knife! I simply must have it!” Lonnie shouted from the front steps. Rogelio made some growling noises. “And his parasol for.. his complexion??” Lonnie translated.

Adora chased after Hope and Serenia as they rode off on their journey. She stopped at the edge of the property and waved as they disappeared into the trees. She slowly sauntered back towards the house, tears still streaming from her eyes. As she approached the door she noticed that her step-family had long gone back inside. Adora sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand as the door creaked to close behind her. As she walked towards the stairs she noticed her stepmother waiting for her in the living room. The woman uncharacteristically held her arms open, inviting Adora in for a hug. She cautiously took the embrace and her stepmother began to stroke her hair gently.

“Adora, dear. Now, now. Mustn’t blub” 

“Yes, Stepmother” Adora replied with a sniffle.

“You needn’t call me that. Shadow Weaver will do” Her stepmother added with a darker tone. 

As Adora let go of the embrace, she heard a crash coming from down the hall. She could hear shouting mixed with angry growls. 

“There isn’t room for me AND all your clothes!” She heard Lonnie exclaim. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Sometimes I could scratch your eyes out!!”

Shadow Weaver looked sorely in the direction of the screaming. “Lonnie and Rogelio have always shared a room. Such dear, affectionate children. I think they’re finding the sleeping quarters rather confining.”

Adora chuckled quietly as she wiped away the last of her tears. “Well, my bedroom’s the biggest besides yours and Mother’s. Perhaps they’d like to share it?” This proposal piqued Shadow Weaver’s interest.

“What a wonderful idea. What a good girl you are.” She said with fake glee in her voice. 

“I can stay in the…”

“The attic” Shadow Weaver finished for her. “Quite so.”

“The attic?”

“Yes. Only temporarily, while I have all the other rooms redecorated.” Adora could sense that this was most likely going to be her new permanent living situation. “The attic’s so nice and airy and you’ll be away from all of our fuss and bother.” Shadow Weaver grabbed a few random items off of a nearby table and piled them into Adora’s arms. “You’d be even more cozy if you kept all this bric-a-brac up there with you. Keep you amused.” 

Adora sighed as she walked up the twisting staircase, leading to the attic. When she reached the top, she heard some mice scurry away to hide. She smiled to herself as she got busy dusting off old furniture and making the space more homely. It was by no means her ideal living situation, but she was grateful to have somewhere to escape from her demanding, and rowdy step-siblings. 

***

The noise that filled the house that morning was quite atrocious. Adora could barely make out the tune of Sing Sweet Nightingale from Rogelio’s wailing, and Lonnie’s piano accompaniment was just as unpleasant to the ears. As Rogelio finished up his song, Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes and simply stated “Do shut up”. Adora saw this as her cue to leave. 

***

Adora’s step siblings lacked accomplishment in such domestic arts as keeping house… in fact they lacked accomplishment in any art. Adora’s great comfort were the letters that her Mother would send from her travels, detailing the adventure she encountered in foreign lands. The weeks away lengthened to months, but every day would bring her thoughts from some distant part. Until late one afternoon…

Rain poured down from the sky and Adora could barely hear the knocking coming from the door. She rushed to meet whoever was behind it. 

“Serenia?” Adora was surprised to see her Mother’s travel companion alone. 

“Miss Adora… it’s your mother, miss. She took ill on the road. She’s passed on. She’s gone.” Adora felt the blood drain from her face. Her head began to spin as she took in all of Serenia’s words. Her breath quickened, and the walls felt like they were caving in on her. She barely even noticed Shadow Weaver creeping up behind her to see what the ruckus at the door was. Shadow Weaver reached out and placed a cold, bony hand on Adora’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“To the end, she spoke only of you, Adora. And your mother.” Serenia finished. Upon hearing the last part, Shadow Weaver pulled back her hand from Adora. “I was to give you this.” Serenia handed Adora a small branch. Adora took it carefully and carefully caressed the dying leaves. 

“What about my knives?? And Rogelio’s parasol?” Adora’s step-siblings joined them at the door. 

“Cant you see?” Shadow Weaver said with a deep, slightly trembling voice. “None of that matters. We’re ruined. How will we live?” Shadow Weaver slowly walked away from the door, still trembling, and staring intently down at her hands. Lonnie and Rogelio followed suit. Adora turned back to Serenia and embraced her quickly. As she pulled away, she looked into Serenia’s eyes. They were swirling with hurt and emptiness. 

“Thank you. It must have been very difficult for you.” Adora said in a fake optimistic tone. Serenia nodded in response and turned to leave. Adora was barely able to shut the door before collapsing in on herself, tears falling freely from her eyes, tightly clutching the tree branch to her heart. 

How indeed to live. Economies had to be taken. Adora’s stepmother dismissed the household and her stepmother and stepsisters ever missed her. And by and by, they considered Adora less a sister than a servant. And so Adora was left to do all the work. It was a good thing, for it distracted her from her grief… at least that was what Shadow Weaver said. She and her two children were more than happy to provide Adora with lots and lots of distraction. In their defense, they did share with her the very food they ate, or rather, the scraps from their table. She had little in the way of friends. Well, her friends were very little. Adora could often be seen in the kitchen late at night, sharing her crumbs of food with the small creatures that wandered into the house, including the ever neglected cat, Kyle. She treated them with an open heart and an open hand. Sometimes, by the end of the day, the drafty attic was too cold to spend the night in, so she lay by the dying embers of the hearth to keep warm.


	4. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After suffering from relentless abuse and torment from her step-family, runs into the woods and encounters a mysterious girl, who just so happens to be the Princess of Half Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adkfhaakdslfj I know this chapter is really long but I couldn't wait to bring Catra into the story!!
> 
> Also sorry it's been so long since I updated last. I've been so swamped with work that I haven't had a chance in weeks to just sit down and write, but this chapter is longer than the rest so enjoy! (also sorry if it's written really poorly! my eyes really hurt and I only proofread it once)

Adora awoke to the ringing of bells. Shadow Weaver insisted that they be installed after Lonnie and Rogelio would not stop yelling for Adora when they had demands for her. Adora’s body ached as she frantically got up from her makeshift bed on the floor. She hardly noticed that her whole upper body was covered in sooty ash and the back of dress was left undone, leaving the upper half of her back exposed. She had no time to worry about her appearance when she had clearly overslept. Adora flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Lonnie and Rogelio were sat at the table, waiting impatiently as Adora began plating their food. A chill ran down her spine when she heard the clicking of heels slowly approaching from behind. 

“I thought breakfast was ready” Shadow Weaver said in a dark tone.

“It is, Shadow Weaver. I’m just plating it now.” Adora replied as she turned to look at her stepmother. A silky, leopard print robe cloaked her body and her face was partially hidden by her dark tresses and signature face mask. (which by the way, if Shadow Weaver can mask up, then so can you!!)

“In the future, can we not be called until the work is done?” 

“As you wish.” Adora turned to grab a plate of fresh rolls. Shadow Weaver strode over to the table and took her seat at the head. As Adora made her way back to present them with their food, Shadow Weaver squinted her eyes and asked “Adora, what’s that on your face?”

“Madam?” Adora questioned. 

Lonnie leaned forward in her seat and scoffed. “It’s ash from the fireplace. And look mother. Her dress is an absolute mess and half undone.” Rogelio made a few growling noises and he and Lonnie both erupted in laughter. “I know I know! Just look at her back. She’s built like a man” Lonnie replied to Rogelio’s incomprehensible comment. 

“Do clean yourself up.” Shadow Weaver commanded. 

“I’ve got a new name for her!” Lonnie screamed. “Cinderwench! No how about Muscle-Adora” Rogelio snickered and grumbled, seemingly adding to Lonnie’s list of nicknames. “Wait wait what was the name of that buff lady from the weird old book we found? Oh She Ra! That’s what we’ll call you.”

“Oh my dear children, you’re too clever.” Shadow Weaver chuckled. One might think that being called the name of your favorite fictional hero would be the greatest compliment, however Adora felt as though she had been stabbed in the heart. Her favorite stories that she had once shared with her mothers, now being thrown back at her as an insult, was truly devastating. She had never before been so self conscious of the way her body had looked. Sure, she wasn’t as curvy and soft as the women in front of her, however she couldn’t help her genetics, nor did she have the luxury of lounging around, as she spent most of her days consumed with immense amounts of physical labor. However she took a deep breath, which pushed back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She grabbed a plate and set it at the last empty seat. 

“Who’s this for?” Shadow Weaver asked as she pointed at the seat that Adora was beginning to pull out for herself. “Is there someone we’ve forgotten?”

“It’s my place” Adora weakly responded.

“It seems too much to expect you to prepare breakfast, serve it and still sit with us. Wouldn’t you prefer to eat when all the work is done, Adora? Or should I say She Ra?” Shadow Weaver added sharply. Adora was taken aback at her comment. She gathered her plate and silverware and exited the dining room as quickly as she could, while Shadow Weaver cackled from her seat. 

She could still hear the three of them when she reached the kitchen, laughing together at the pain they had inflicted on Adora. Her hands trembled and dropped the porcelain plate she was carrying. It shattered into hundreds of pieces on the stone floor and Adora’s heart fell with it. The crashing of the plate echoed through the dark room and Adora let out a sob. Tears fell freely from her eyes for the first time since she had received the news of her mother’s passing. She bent down to pick up some of the fragmented pieces. As she stood up, she was met with her reflection staring back at her from a brass kettle on the table. As distorted as the reflection was, she could still make out the streaks of ash across her face mixed with the sorrowful tears that continued to fall. She Ra. Names have power, like magic spells. And all of a sudden, it seemed to her that her stepmother and step-siblings had indeed transformed her into merely a creature of ash and toil. 

***

Adora sprinted to the stables as fast as she could. Swiftwind looked up from the hay he was munching on as Adora stumbled in. She patted his nose before mounting him and leading them both off of the estate. Swiftwind galloped through the thick forest that separated Adora’s family’s home from the rest of Bright Moon. Adora had no perception of where she was leading the both of them. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from her stepfamily as she could. She guided Swiftwind into a clearing. Adora nearly fell off of Swiftwind’s back they came face to face with a giant stag, who was clearly distressed. She looked into its eyes and saw the fear behind them, just as a horn sounded from a near distance. Perhaps it was just as well that Adora’s stepfamily were cruel. For had she not run into the forest, she might never have met the princess. 

“Run,” She whispered to the stag. “Quickly my friend, or they’ll catch you! Go!” With that, the stag dashed as fast as it could deep into the forest, however Swiftwind, alarmed at the sudden movement, followed in suit. “Easy! Easy!” Adora shouted from his back. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she tried her best to calm her steed. “Easy boy! Come on, boy, slow down!” Adora was even more freaked out when she heard the horns and voices coming from the field beside her. The hunters must have caught up with her, and she only hoped the stag had found safety. She turned her attention back to Swiftwind, who was still galloping out of control. “Easy boy!”

“Miss! Are you alright?” Adora’s attention was thrown off once again as woman galloped on her horse— big magical cat—beside her. “Hold on!” The mysterious woman leaned in and grabbed Swiftwind’s mane and slowed the pace of her own cat. Surely enough, Swiftwind was brought back down to a trot. Now that Swiftwind had calmed down, Adora was able to focus on the woman who had just assisted her. “Are you alright?” Adora looked up from her horse to meet the woman’s gaze. She had beautiful heterochromatic eyes, one yellow and one blue. Freckles dusted her cheeks and her messy, brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. As Adora’s eyes wandered, she noted that the woman wore a loose-fitting burgundy blouse with puffy sleeves that was left partly unbuttoned, exposing part of her chest. Adora blushed and looked up. She saw something flick in her hair and noticed two pointy ears peaking out from her unruly mane. Her focus was led away from the ears to the woman’s tail, which was swaying curiously behind her. A magicat she thought to herself. She must be from Half Moon. Adora met the woman’s eyes once more, and caught her studying Adora just as intently. 

“I’m alright, but you’ve nearly frightened the life out of him.” Adora finally responded. 

“Who?” The woman asked, tilting her head with curiosity. 

“The stag”, Adora replied. “What’s he ever done to you that you should chase him about?” The magicat chuckled at this and flashed Adora a beaming smile. 

“I must confess, I’ve never met him before. He’s a friend of yours?”

“An acquaintance.” Adora countered with a flirty smile. “I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, and I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life. That’s all.” The magicat looked quite taken aback by this, but was intrigued nonetheless. 

“Miss, what do they call you?” The magicat innocently asked. Adora froze for a moment, remembering the nickname her stepsister had given her and the reason she was here in the first place. 

“Never mind what they call me,” she answered, shaking her head. Adora had been so focused on the woman that she had hardly noticed that the two of them were circling each other.

“You shouldn’t be this deep in the forest alone.” The magicat stated with a concerned smile.

“I’m not alone. I’m with you Miss… What do they call you?” The magicat looked surprised at this question. 

“You don’t know who I am?” Adora shook her head in response. “That is… they call me Catra. Well, my mother does when she’s in a good mood.”  
“And where do you live, Miss Catra?” Adora teasingly asked. 

“At the palace. My mother’s teaching me her trade.” Catra responded with a smirk.

“You’re an apprentice?” Adora asked with a radiant smile, blue eyes glistening in the sunlight that peaked through the trees above. Catra’s heart pounded in her chest as she took in the beautiful sight in front of her. Blush crept across her cheeks as she tried to formulate a response.

“O-of a sort” 

“Thats very fine. Do they treat you well”

“Better than I deserve, most likely. And you?”

“They treat me as well as they are able.” Adora replied solemnly. She gave Catra a sad smile and the magician’s brows furrowed with concern. She stopped her magical cat and Adora’s horse stopped as well. They looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry” Catra responded softly.

“It’s not your doing.” 

“Nor your’s either, I’ll bet.”

“It’s not so very bad. Others have it worse, I’m sure.” Adora looked down at Swiftwind, then back at the magicat. “We must simply have courage and be kind, mustn’t we?” 

Catra found herself speechless once again. She could hear her heart beating in her chest once again. She was truly astounded at how this mysterious woman was able to captivate her. The cat beneath her let out a meowrrr and Catra turned an even deeper shade of crimson. Adora looked between the two and gave a kind smile. 

“Yes, you’re right. T-that’s exactly how I feel.” Catra stuttered. They exchanged a few laughs before their attention was turned away by the blaring sound of horns in the distance. Adora suddenly remembered the stag.

“Please don’t let them hurt him”

“But we’re hunting, you see. It’s what’s done.”

“Just because it’s what’s done doesn’t mean it’s what should be done.” Adora pleaded. Catra chuckled under her breath.  
“Right again.”

Adora looked at her with hope gleaming in her eyes. “Then, you’ll leave him alone, won’t you?” 

“I will.” Catra promised. Catra hadn’t noticed how close they had gotten. She also didn’t notice herself leaning in towards the beautiful stranger in front of her. The other girl, breathing heavily, also leaned in. 

“Thank you very much Miss Catra” Adora responded softly. Their lips were inches apart, and although they had just met, they both felt their hearts pulling them together. Just as Catra was about to close the gap, she heard the sound of hooves approaching from behind. They quickly pulled away from each other and turned to see who had interrupted them. 

There was quite a distance between herself and Catra, and what seemed like other members of her hunting party. Adora could barely make out the shape of a large, muscular woman riding a black horse, with two bright red pincers for hands. 

“There you are, Your High…” The scorpion woman shouted.

“It’s Catra! Catra!” Catra frantically interrupted. “ I’m Catra. I’m on my way.” She shouted towards them. 

“Well we’d better get a move on, Catra.” The scorpion woman drew out the magicat’s name and chuckled.

“On my way.” Catra turned to look at the beautiful girl in front of her. “I hope to see you again, miss,” she said with a longing look. The blonde nodded and gave her a small, hopeful smile. 

“And I, you.” 

Catra’s giant cat meowed and turned to run towards the rest of their group. She couldn’t help but notice Catra looking over her shoulder as she rode away, hoping to catch one last glimpse of the mysterious blonde. Adora turned Swiftwind around and rode back towards home, where her stepmother and step siblings were surely waiting for her. Adora, however, couldn’t care less about them in this moment, for her mind kept wandering back to the beautiful magicat she had just met in the woods.


End file.
